Sell, Trade, and Separation
by AspenLee
Summary: Adam, Bree, and Chase are kidnapped and sold. But to who? Will these people keep their secret from the government? Will Adam, Bree, and Chase ever see each other again? how will Davenport look for them? What happens When Chase is forced to be someone else and kill? Watch as each of them struggle to find each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Sell, trade, and separation.**

**Chase P.O.V.**

How did he know about us? Were we not careful with hiding our bionics? I have no idea how he found out. But I didn't have time to think about that, I need to get out of here. We were standing in a giant white room. We had hand cuffs on that disabled our bionics and we were too afraid to make a sound. There was a big video camera and a T.V. next to it standing directly in front of us. He stood in front of us and pressed a button, the T.V. showed live feed of us.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my auction, my name is Colin. Today I have three teenagers that are proven to do tasks you couldn't do."

He moved from the front of us to in between Adam and Bree.

"First we have Adam. He is incredibly strong, has heat vision, and a sonic blast wave. He lacks intelligence but has the muscle to get hard work done." He boasted.

He acted like we were his creations. He just STOLE us. We aren't anything like him.

"Next is Bree. Bree is the fastest mammal of all time. A trip to Paris and back is about 3 seconds. She also has a vocal manipulation ability that allows her to hear a voice once and copy the vocal tone."

Colin left his spot between Adam and Bree to stand next to me, "Lastly we have Chase. He is the most intelligent person on the planet. He can do anything and more. He has abilities like molecular kinesis, a force field, an alter ego named Spike that comes out when he feels intimidated, levitation, and much more."

It amazed me how much he knew about us. It's like he's known forever.

"I know some of you may not believe me but I have proof."

The T.V. then switched to footage of us fighting, with our bionics. It was during our bionic showdown, as Adam liked to call it. Then it switch back to the live feed.

"Chase will be for a much higher price. Starting at 1,000,000 dollars. The others will be starting at 980,000 dollars each. If you are interested please email me. The highest offer wins."

We were being sold!? It must be the black market. This is unbelievable. He was going to make over 2 million dollars off of us. He took us be our cuffs and led us to a room. He pushed us inside.

"You three better hope you make me money," His voice was filled with anger.

He left the room and slammed the door.

"Guys," Bree began crying, "What are we going to do?"

I couldn't help but look at her. Her face was in her cuffed hands and she was crying her eyes out.

I tried to comfort her but I was all the way on the other side of the room, which was dusty and dark I couldn't really see but I could make out where people were. All I could think about was my family. Would I ever Mr. Davenport, Leo or Tasha again? Will I be separated from Adam and Bree?

"It's all my fault," Adam muttered, "If I had just listened to Chase then we wouldn't be here."

I tried to argue with him, to tell him it wasn't his fault but he just started talking nonsense about how he wanted to play videos games and was hungry.

**No P.O.V. [The Day Before]**

"Chase come on!" Adam called from outside the school.

"I'm coming!" Chase came out carrying his backpack with his hands while he tried to zip it up.

"I want to get home quick so let's hurry up," Adam picked up his pace, forcing everyone else to keep up with him.

Mr. Davenport had made everyone walk once Adam, Bree, and Chase got used to school but Leo wasn't joining them today. Tutoring was Leo's after school activity.

It wasn't a far walk but no one liked it, and Bree couldn't super speed us back home until we got close enough to the house. There was a part of the neighborhood where no one could see us. Everyone was silent until they were halfway home, which was when Bree could speed us home but a car started following them. Chase heard the engine pull to a stop a few feet behind them.

"Guys, I think someone just stopped behind us," Chase warned.

"Chase, quit over reacting. You always freak out about everything," Adam shrugged Chase off but would soon regret it.

The man came out of the car and walked up behind Chase, who was behind everyone else. He had the zapper Donald had used on the three before. When Adam, Bree, and Chase had snuck off to school he sent them to research facility he had and replaced them with robots for Leo. The lab rats decided to switch the robots for them, and when Davenport shocked the "robots" he was shocking them. They all knew the pain, but the pain was going to give them a high voltage of pain.

He quietly walked behind the group until he got close enough to Chase with the van follow him. Once he was close enough he engaged the zapper and pressed it against Chase's neck. In 5 seconds he was down on the ground. Everyone else heard his struggle and whipped around to see their brother being attacked. Everyone was quick in action. Adam threw himself towards the man, punching and kicking but to no avail. The man zapped him in the neck as well. Lastly was Bree.

She sped back a few yards them charged at him. He attempted to stop her but looked surprised when he fell down. Bree had the upper hand. He pinned to the ground and she was on top of him. She punched him in the face 3 times before he started bleeding, then he over powered her and she was thrown to the side. She was now on the cement ground and he was coming down with the zapper. Soon she was out like her brothers.

The man dragged all three of the bodies into his van and pulled away.

**Davenport P.O.V.**

"Hey Leo," I called out to Leo as he walked through the door, "Have you seen Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

"No, I had to stay after school for," He gulped, "Tutoring."

The sound of the word made his shiver. They hadn't come home after school and they weren't answering their phones. Leo grabbed a snack from the kitchen while I began asking him questions.

"Big D their probably at the arcade. Calm down." Leo said with a mouthful of crackers in his mouth.

He was right, "I guess so. If you need me I'll be on the computer down in the lab."

He nodded and continued to eat his crackers. I left the living room for the lab and logged on to a computer. My friend had told me about a site that has video auctions. I thought it might be cool to check out, but it was weird when the site did a full check on my computer. I entered a chat room that was awaiting for an auction. There were many to choose from but one caught my attention. Something about the title "Amazing Technology" really appealed to me.

I waited for the auction to start. After 5 minutes the black video screen kicked to life, and standing in the video was my own three children, Adam, Bree, and Chase. I jumped out of my chair, I thought to go check for their chip signals but I could tell by the handcuffs they were wearing that it cancelled out their bionic chips.

I watched as he introduced MY children to the world. He knew about their bionics and was exposing them. I could read their faces. Pure fear. I knew I had to buy them back before anyone else does. But what if someone else does it first?

I had no time to waste. I emailed him three times, first Adam. Then another email for Bree, and another for Chase.

I hope I did it fast enough.

**Bree P.O.V.**

I imagined I was somewhere else. Anywhere that isn't here. Maybe home, or a park. I didn't want to be here. Here was a dusty, dark room. We had been in this room for a while. Maybe an hour. My eyes were starting to adjust. I was just waiting for the door to open but I didn't realize how much I wanted it closed until it did open.

"You all will meet your new owners today," Colin said with a sigh, like he had just lost something big, "Adam you were bought by Mr. Swift. He is here now."

Colin came in and grabbed Adam by his handcuffs and shut the door. Tears slipped down my face, would I ever see him again? I hoped to god I would. Another 30 minutes past, I think, until the door opened again. I begged in my mind that Chase and I were together.

"Chase you now belong to Mr. Brown. He is also here."

I held in my scream and watched as my other brother was pulled out of my room. Once the door closed I sobbed. I lost both of my brothers, and now I was alone. I waited for that door to open, to see who bought me, like I was an item. 30 minutes of crying pasted.

"Bree you were bought by Mr. Coli. I will have to meet him somewhere. You're going to be coming with me."

Before I could answers he grabbed me by my cuffs and led me to the hall. We left the building which had an abandoned street in front of it. He pushed me into the back seat of the car. I was face first on the seat. I guess he wanted to make sure I didn't try anything because he took duct tape and taped my feet and legs together. Don't want the girl with bionic cancelling hand cuffs to magically gain her super speed again and run away.

We drove for a while but I couldn't see where. He warned me that if I looked up he would shock me again like when he took us, so I kept my head down.

We finally stopped. I heard him messing around with a bag in the passenger seat. Then he exited the car. He opened the back door where my feet were. I could smell trees, pine trees. Were we in the woods? I would assume so. Colin grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him. He turned my body around and put his hand on my mouth, then took out a syringe that was filled with a clear liquid. My eyes went wide as it came closer to my neck. He jerked my head to the side while I fought him off. He ignored it and injected the liquid into my vein. He took the syringe out put it somewhere.

I felt so dizzy and messed up. Everything was blurry and I wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes but kept my mind conscious. I wanted him to believe I was asleep. He chuckled a little and then pulled my body over his shoulder so that my head was hanging in front of his back. I opened my eyes a little to see a forest but closed them and kept them closed because it gave me severe headache. He walked for a few minutes and then stopped. I heard a door open and then I was placed on the back seat. Then the door closed. Two more door opened, the driver door and the passenger door, then they both closed.

"You're really going to love her, but I have to tell you some, rules if you want to call them."

There was no response but Colin said "great" after a moment so I think the other person nodded.

"The handcuffs on her prevent her from using her bionics. Meaning she can't do any of them with these on. At the beginning she will be hard to deal with but I think you'll know how to calm her down. She is an emotional one so you should nip that right away. And I require picture proof each week that she's still alive and working. If not then I'll need to do what no one wants me to do."

His voice was starting to drift away but I forced myself to keep listening.

"Alright she's all yours."

The car door opened and then shut. Once I heard it shut I let the drug take over.

**I'M BACK! Another story! I hope you liked it, maybe review it! It took me forever to get this chapter how I wanted it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bree P.O.V.**

I can feel myself gaining consciousness again. I want to open my eyes but I'm too scared of what I might see. It's better to keep my eyes shut, but the more I do, the more I want to open them. I wonder if this is how Adam and Chase feel? Did they get drugged to? I hope they're okay. I was lying on some table. It was very uncomfortable but I didn't have my cuffs on, instead I have an I.V. on my arm. Why? I don't know.

Well if I keep my eyes shut forever it will turn out bad. Right when I was about to open them I heard someone walking. Someone had been in the room the whole time? I can feel my heart pumping faster but I slow it down so I don't make the mystery person suspicious. When he walks around I listen for any sign of emotions. Chase taught me how to tell by body language whether people were mad, worried, scared, sad, happy, pretty much any emotion in the book.

It didn't make sense though. The person was walking way to fast. He, or she, was worried, which made me worried. Why would this person be worried? Was something wrong with me? Did something happen to this person? To end my confusion I opened my eyes.

**Chase P.O.V.**

The thought of this happening to us overwhelmed me. I was nowhere near Adam or Bree. I was alone. I still had on the cuffs, as Colin suggested, but I was sitting on a chair in a kitchen. The house was really nice, and so was the man, which surprised me. He showed me around the house which was filled with nice looking glass and white furniture. White polar bear rugs and grandfather clocks. It had be a million dollar home. But what did he want me for?

He took my from the kitchen and showed me everything, then he showed me my "room". It was a very large room, the size of a master bedroom times two. The walls were a light teal color with numbers and math terms all around the room. There was a white king size bed in the middle of the room against the wall. There was white bedding and teal pillows. The room had two book shelves, a large desk with a computer, a bathroom, a flat screen T.V., A few Couches and cahir that matched the bed and walls, and a lot of school work.

"This is your room." The man said.

I looked at him in confusion, which made him explain, "You need to understand what you need to do. A year ago I had a 15 year old son named Keegan who…" He stopped for a moment, "passed away. He was an amazing student in school and you are almost and exact copy of him."

He wanted me to replace his son? Um hello? One problem with that, I'M NOT YOUR SON! He looked at me with one eyebrow so high on his forehead. I straightened my body and let him continue.

"When I saw you I knew you would be the one. You look like him, you're the same age, and you're smart. So this is what I need you to do," He paused and took out a sheet of paper, then he read from it, "You're name is no longer Chase, you are now Keegan Brown. You are homeschooled by a paid teacher to come here. She knows our secret and will keep it secret."

He gave me a warning look then continued, "I have a maid that will bring you food three times a day and a healthy snack three times a day. Oh…" he pulled out two bracelet looking things, "and I had Colin make me these to replaces those cuffs. They're the same thing but they allow your super smarts to work and keep your other abilities inactive. I would like you change out of those clothes and put on a premade outfit from the wardrobe in your bathroom. The maid will bring you in a new one every day and a pair of pajamas."

He replaced the cuffs with new ones, "And one last thing. You HAVE to call me Dad."

His eyes were so cold as he said that, I nodded and he smiled again. He said goodbye, left the room and locked the door.

**Adam P.O.V.**

I honestly don't get any of this. I was taken by Colin, then sold to random people? It's really confusing me. When I was taken to the people that bought me they told me I was going to be helping THEM make money. Wasn't I doing that before? They brought me to a science research station.

I was put in white room and my cuffs were taken off. The man and women that bought me got some type of collar that shocks me either when they do it themselves or when I leave the perimeter. They showed me how it works, it knocks me out. I could use my bionics but if I try to do anything, I'm dead. They do a bunch of research on me or something.

Doctors come in and examine me or have me use my bionics. During my free time I'm let outside. At least that's what I'm told. I don't understand how I'll make them money. Will they make more people like me? I hope not. I like being the strongest person on the planet. After being escorted to my room a doctor came in.

"Hello Adam," The female doctor said. "I'm Dr. Goodwin. I'm just going to ask you a few questions."

I was just staring at her with my mouth wide open. What god made this goddess?

"I understand you have certain abilities. Can you show me?"

I broke away from my stare and nodded. I stood up and engaged my heat vision. The red beams burnt through the wall. I guess it scared them because the collar shocked me and I was out.

**Bree P.O.V.**

I was amazed at what I saw when I opened my eyes. I saw a ceiling but when I turned my head to my right I saw Adam's, Chase's, and my capsule. Then I turned to my left to see Mr. Davenport. He was looking down at his computer. He looked up and looked to me, then he smiled with the biggest smile I'd ever seen. He ran over to me and helped me up.

"Bree are you okay? What happened? Did he hurt you guys? Where did Adam and Chase go?" All his questions hit me so hard I fell back down on the table. The drug hadn't wore off and I had a big head ache.

He calmed down and talked quieter, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot about the drug."

He walked away and grabbed a syringe. He came back over and put it in my I.V.

"Wha…" I began but was interrupted my Mr. Davenport.

"This will put you back to sleep and wash out that other drug."

I had no time to ask him anything else because I was asleep.

**Davenport P.O.V.**

Having at least one of them back is better than nothing. But I still needed to find Adam and Chase. Once Bree is better she'll be able to get the job done. I was excited to tell Leo the news. I explained to him about the auction and everything, maybe he'll be happy I got Bree. 

Bree was asleep and her heart rate was back to normal. I left the lab and went to Leo in his bed room.

"Leo!" I called as I entered his room but he was gone. He had his drawers hanging out and a bunch of his clothes were gone. He better not have tried to go looking for them. I pulled out my phone and dialed his phone number.

_This Leo Dooley's voice mail. Leave a message if you know what's good for ya!_

"Leo I need you to answer your phone!" I yelled into my phone.

I dialed again

_This Leo Dooley's voice mail…_

_This Leo Dooley's voice…_

_This Leo Dooley…_

I slammed the phone into my pocket and went down to the Lab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bree P.O.V.**

Waking up brought confusion and bad memories. At first I didn't understand that I was in the lab, then I remembered everything. I was back home while Adam and Chase were with strangers. Part of me wished I was with them, and part of me was glad I was back home. It seems selfish that I would wish something bad upon myself, but was it really that bad if I was there to help my brothers? I guess it doesn't matter because being here will help them the most. If I'm here I can help find them and get them here too.

Mr. Davenport put me in my capsule when I was asleep so I woke up inside it. Mr. Davenport was on a computer near his desk and he was totally zoned out. I opened my capsule door and got his attention. His head cocked up then he walked over to me. I sat down on a chair and looked at him with a confused look. How did I wind up here?

"I know you're confused but I'll explain," Mr. Davenport sat down on a desk nearby.

"Okay, explain," I wanted to hear every detail.

Did he send in ninjas? Did he use one of inventions? What did he do?

"I bought you," The words that left his mouth were kind of disappointing.

"You bought me? Why not Adam or Chase?! Why not all of us!?" My voice gradually got louder until I was shouting.

But it was true. Why would he only save me? He would be better off with Adam or Chase. Chase has so many abilities that I don't understand why Mr. Davenport doesn't just use him and put our bionics in him, and at least Adam is strong enough to beat 10 people at once. All I can do is run them home if I somehow find them.

"I tried to get you all. I sent in an email for Adam first, then you, then Chase. Someone got to Adam and Chase before I could. I picked you up in a secured area because I had people watching. People that knew our secret."

I nodded and looked to the ground. I understood that he was trying to get us back.

"But I made one little mistake."

My head snapped back up. I slowly stood from my chair, "What mistake?"

"I made the mistake of telling Leo you were taken and being sold. I went to tell him I had you back but he was gone. I think he's trying to find you guys."

"Well let's get him!" I began stomping to the door but was stopped when Mr. Davenport grabbed my arm.

"We can't leave yet. Colin knew I was the one who bought you. I used a different name and wore a mask, but I could tell he knew."

"How?" I asked.

"The drug he injected you with wasn't just a sedative. It damaged your blood cells. You need time to heal, and staying in your capsule will do that."

I stayed silent for a moment with Davenport still holding my arm, "How long will it take?"

"A week at the most. Your bionics will help you heal fast."

"Good, find out where my brothers went. Then find out how he knew about us," I pulled my arm away from him and entered my capsule.

That explains why Colin looked so mad and frustrated when he told us we were sold.

After I entered my capsule Mr. Davenport locked the door so I couldn't get out. He was probably afraid I would escape like when the toxic chemical affected me and I left for the art show.

He gave me a weak smile and left the lab, turning off the lights as he left.

**Chase P.O.V.**

I'd been locked in this room since yesterday and I was doing everything in my power to escape.

There was one window but it had the most indestructible glass in the world, I'm not even sure if Adam could break it. The T.V. only let me watch educational channels that are approved and the computer was monitored. Certain websites are blocked that would help me reach someone. I've thought of everything possible.

I had a weird feeling in my gut that the real Keegan didn't die on accident. The maid came in and told me what "happened". His father, or I guess I have to call him Dad now, came into his room to eat dinner with him. When he came in Keegan was complaining his stomach hurt and ended up dying minutes later. Food poisoning, but I think he was poisoned on purpose.

From what I've gathered from the dents in the walls and scratches in the window he spent a lot of time in here, but doing what is not answered. And I could tell that "Dad" was hiding something. Everything in this room is new, the computer, the bed, even the paint. I could still smell the new coat.

I looked at the small clock on the bedside table and read 5:27 PM, which meant bad news. When the maid came in earlier she explained much more to me about how things work around here.

Every morning at 6 she brings me Breakfast and a change of clothes for the day. Then I'm left alone to eat and dress. I have to be ready for the teacher at 7. It's way too early for school. The teacher teaches me things for 4 and a half hours. She leaves at 11:30 and leaves me with my school work. At 12 I'm brought lunch. At 5:30 instead of the maid, Dad, I don't think I'll ever get used to that, comes in with dinner for the both of us. And she warned me very carefully not to talk about my real family with anyone. When he leaves the maid comes back for dishes and gives me my pajamas for night.

This all starts tomorrow, but dinner starts tonight. I'm so nervous and scared. What happened to the real Keegan? How many others had to do this? What happened to them? I look back at the clock, 5:29. I ran to the bathroom that was connected to the room and splashed some water on my face, then dried it off and stared at myself in the mirror. I stilled looked like myself but how long would that last? I really need to calm down. If I do what he wants then he won't do anything.

The door opened, "Keegan? Are you ready for dinner?" His voice called out as he shut and locked the door.

"Yes," I took a deep breath, "Dad."

I turned away from my reflection and entered the bedroom. He opened a hidden closet door that I didn't know about and pulled out a table. It was a fold up table but after he put a table cloth on it, it looked as nice as that one I saw in his real kitchen.

"I'll leave this table out. You and your teacher will use it for school and we'll use it for dinner."

I nodded. He pulled out a chair and patted it, signaling me to sit down. I sat where he told me to and he sat on the opposite end. The door was in full view and I couldn't escape. He looked at me for a moment, I think he wanted me to say something, then he got up and grabbed a tray of food.

My plate was filled with a nicely cooked steak, some mashed potatoes, and a side of corn. He had a plate identical to mine. Dinner was pretty quiet until he started asking questions.

"How do you like your room?" He asked.

"It's very nice." I responded, keeping my head down.

I couldn't help but realize my fork was shaking. I was so scared I didn't even know it, but I can't be scared. It's not going to help me one bit. But fear was taking over my body. Soon my whole body was shaking, and it caught the attention of my "father".

"Keegan, what's wrong? I can see you're thinking about something that's upsetting you."

How about the fact I was sold to a crazy man?

"I'm fine," I don't want to tell him anything because I honestly don't have anything to tell him but the truth. I can't think of anything else to say right now. I've always been so good with coming up with a plan, but right now I wasn't able to think.

"That's a lie! Don't lie to me!" He stood from his chair and got my attention.

His face was bright red. I guess not telling him was worse.

"I'm just nervous about school. That's all," My eyes wanted to drop tears but I held them in.

"Oh," He calmed down and sat back in his chair, "I understand."

We finished dinner in silence until he finally speaked.

"This isn't right. You're not right."

My fear went from about a level of 6 to a 10. What is he talking about?

"What does that mean?" I stood up and backed away from him until I reached the wall.

"It means you're done. You don't play the part well enough."

He came closer and closer and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"Wait, don't do this!" I shouted and looked for any place to run.

"It's the only way," He came closer and closer until we were a foot away.

**Leo P.O.V.**

I left the house a while ago and traveled far. I'm almost to my destination. I grabbed some gadgets that I am now carrying in a bag and was using them to find Adam and Chase. One was a beta but it's supposed to detect electric frequencies, like Adam and Chase's chips. Their chips have such a high frequency, so Mr. Davenport made it where it can only pick up those frequencies.

I caught one and have been tracing it. I could see the building. I made it to the other side of town and found a science research center I took a field trip to last year. If they have them then they know about their bionics. I got closer to the building until I was practically touching it, well the gate at least. I can tell one of them is here. I remember how the place looked. It wasn't very big but not too small. It wouldn't take long until I found whichever one of them is in here.

I can't go through the front so I need to find another way in. I looked around and saw a small air vent on the side. I can use this laser Mr. Davenport had and cut through the gate. I found a large bush and cut the gate behind it. I slipped through easily, the vent was a few feet away but I wanted to make sure no one saw me. There was a security camera and if it saw me, I was back at home under constant guard. I can't get caught. I took out the laser again and aimed it at the camera. It began moving towards me, I had a few seconds before it saw me. I waited for the right moment and shot the camera. The camera stopped moving and began a small smoke, then stopped. I smiled and entered the vent.

**I'm so glad you guys like this story. I am having a lot of fun with it. Tell me in a review what you want to happen, or maybe what you like about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ**

**A lot of people have been confused as to why Chase can't use his bionics to escape. He can't because the bracelets that the man replaced his cuffs with blocked everything from his chip except for his intelligence. So he can't use his force field or his molecular kinesis or anything like that. Now you know! **

**Adam P.O.V.**

Being stuck in this place was absolutely terrible. I've been bored out of my mind. How long have I been in here? Like two days? I can't even tell. I've been stuck in this stupid room. They're watching me because there is a camera in the corner of the room. I've tried to take off the collar they gave me but it keeps shocking me. I keep thinking of way to escape, and the only way is through the air vent, but if I get anywhere near it I'll be shocked for sure. There has to be a way to get this collar off.

I took note of my surroundings. There was a twin size hospital bed with white sheets and a white pillow, a metal desk with a metal chair pushed in, and a box filled with doctor supplies. Maybe there's something in the box. I opened the box and awaited for a shock but there wasn't one, so I continued to look through. There were syringes and wipes and multiple mint green face masks.

But there was something on the bottom, it was a large spoon, probably for medicine or something, but it had a reflection. It was like a small mirror. This could be exactly what I need to get out of here. When Douglas had captures us in his lab the first time we used a flat reflective surface to manipulate the lasers to stop the computer and free us from the cage. If I can do that with my heat vision I could burn the collar off and break out.

But this spoon won't work, it's curved. I looked all around the room for a flat reflective surface. There were drawers in the desk so I looked through them. There was a stack of papers in one of them, I hoped the second one had something in it. I opened the second one and found a small purse. It probably belonged to the nurse who came to see me before. She was last person in here. What kind of research place leaves stuff like this?

I opened it and found pens, a wallet, and other womanly things. Ew. There was another bag inside that held make-up. I was lucky to find a compact mirror. I took it out and angled it as best I could and aimed for the collar. I waited a few seconds and shot.

**Bree P.O.V.**

Something bad just happened. I can feel it. Something just happened to them, and I'm not there to help. I'm locked in my capsule, and it's a good thing too because I would have already been gone if I wasn't. I had to wait until my blood cells heal. But it's really boring in here, all I can do is observe stuff and sleep.

Tasha hasn't been down here, I think she is scared about Leo. I would be too if I was her. Her son just ran off by himself. Even though this happened I wish she would come down here. I miss her. She always made things better. Did she hate me? Or maybe Adam and Chase too because we got Leo into this mess? It is our fault. We're the ones who are bionic and get people in trouble all the time.

"Bree!" Mr. Davenport's voice brought me into reality, "I just got a hit on Adam's chip! I know where he is!"

My face lit up, "Let's go get him!"

"No Bree," He walked over to his desk, "You can't leave your capsule."

"Well then how are you going to get him without me?" I asked.

"I'll figure it out," he said and then left the lab leaving me wondering.

**Chase P.O.V.**

The sight of that knife was terrifying. He's going to kill me. Well he's going to try to kill. He walked closer and closer with the knife in his hand.

"Wait! I can play the part better!" I was trying my best to buy myself time to think of a plan.

If he just steps back a little bit I'll have fighting room. I may only have my smarts but I still have my combat skills.

"I don't believe you," He continued forward.

He was a few inches away when I made the decision to trip him. He fell to the ground and I ran towards the door. I grabbed the handle and tried to yank the door open but it was locked. He yelled and I could tell he was angry. He jumped up with the knife still in his hand.

"You're going to pay for that!"

Like I'm not going to already if you kill me!? He lunged his body at me as I blocked him with a side kick to the face. He flew to the side. I got in my fighting stance about a foot away from him. He stayed down and took deep breathes. I took my opportunity and kicked him in the neck following with a punch to the stomach. He was lying on his side on the floor with blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. At this point he was unconscious. I look at what I had done.

"I had to," I whispered, "It was either this or die."

I pushed him on his back and searched through his pockets. I found his wallet and looked inside. His name on his driver's license was Harry Brown. I threw his wallet against the wall and keep searching. After checked the other pocket I found the key. I ran to the door gripping the key in my right hand. When I reached the handle I shoved the key inside and pushed the door open.

When I was in the hallway I followed the same path I had took when Harry brought me to the room. Soon I was in the kitchen but was surprised with the maid coming my way. She looked confused but when she saw the fear in my eyes she must have known what was going on.

"I can't let you leave Keegan," Her voice was so stern.

"My name isn't Keegan! It's Chase!" I screamed and attacked her. She jumped out of the way leaving me standing in the middle of the kitchen. She went inside the pantry and came back with some type of shot.

"I'm just going to give you some medicine. Then you should feel better."

"No! Leave me alone! I'm going home! To my REAL home!" I began running toward the door which was in the living room. I sprinted as fast as I could with the maid following behind me. When I reached the front door she was about 2 yards behind me. I grabbed the handle and tried to twist it open but I was locked at well. I was about to turn the lock when I felt something enter my skin on my arm. I looked down and saw the shot that the maid had grabbed.

I looked up at her face and she had a slight smile, "Don't worry Keegan, you'll feel better when you wake up."

"But," My voice was getting quiet and I began slumping down against the wall until I reached the floor, "I'm not… Keegan."

The last thing I saw was the bright white living room and the maid's bright red high heels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! A quick head up, the information for what was in that shot will be mentioned in this chapter! I will try to update whenever possible, probably weekly or every few days. I'll try to start posting every Wednesday!**

**No P.O.V.**

"It wasn't your fault," The maid attempted to comfort Harry while holding an icepack to his fore head.

"No, it's his!" He jerked forward pointing down the hallway but was pushed back against his chair.

"Well what are you going to do?" The maid took the icepack and moved it his stomach.

"A few different things. I know this family, I've watched them with Colin and I know exactly how to break him down. I've changed my mind, he isn't going to be Keegan. He's going to be a different person, just like I did before."

"Who?" The maid was waiting for the next name.

"He will become Hunter."

"Who is Hunter?"

"If you think about all the others, I always tried to remake the last one. First was Ethan the strong fighter, next I tried to recreate him, the second was Keegan the smart problem solver, I tried to recreate him, but now we will have Hunter the killer."

The maid took a few steps back, "He's going to be a killer?"

"Yes, as his name implies he will hunt and kill as I instruct."

"You were serious about cresting a killer? How will you get him to listen?"

"By getting him to hate his family. I already called up Colin, he will be providing me with video footage from the house. We've tried so many other prodigies and I've always killed them, but he's special. He can do more."

"So Colin is going to help you this time?"

"Yes, Hunter will be ours. We will make him the fearless, emotionless, and skilled person he needs to be. Colin has always left me to create our perfect warrior, but Hunter has the intelligence of Keegan, the strength or Ethan, and perfect fighting skills. He's the perfect mixture. He will get us everything we want."

**Chase P.O.V.**

I was so close to escaping. If I would have checked to see if the door was locked while I was running I would have unlocked it without thinking. Now I'm stuck here again, but I wasn't in the white and teal room like before. It looked like a basement. There was a metal door and metal walls but I could barely see through the tiny window on the door. Right outside was a stair case. I was tied to a metal chair with duct tape and have been awake for about 10 minutes.

I have a feeling this is a secret bunker under the house. Mr. Davenport has one as well. The only difference is the contents inside. Mr. Davenports had food and weapons, enough beds for everyone, and a large supply of water, books, and other things to occupy the time. This one had all sorts of medical items.

There was a counter built into the room with a sink. All metal of course just like the room. By looks of it the metal is the same metal used in the lab, if I could use my bionics I would already be out the door. I could feel the bracelets digging into my skin from behind me and the pain from the shot that was given to me. I think it was just a sedative.

Part of me wants someone to walk through that door, but part of me wants it to lock itself shut so no one can come in. But I know that my only chance of getting out is if I believe I can, then again it's so hard when you're at such a disadvantage.

The squeaking of the door rang through the room, "Hello Hunter."

"Hunter? First I was Keegan and now I'm Hunter? I'm Chase! C-H-A-S-E!" I was done with the different names.

"You can't be Chase, Chase is a weak 15 year old boy who gets picked on by his entire family and school," Harry pulled up his phone and multiple videos of Adam, Bree, Davenport, Leo, and I came up.

Videos of Adam throwing me across the room, the video When Adam and Bree both got all the credit for the mission, and even when Adam, Bree, and Leo tried to keep Spike OUT rather than IN.

"Is that really a family that you want to be a part of? Are you really Chase?"

"I don't care, we love each other."

"If you really loved each other why is your sister sitting in her capsule right now doing nothing instead of searching for you?"

My eyes widened. Was that true? Harry's phone switched to live feed of the lab. Davenport was sitting at a desk with his tablet and Bree was SLEEPING in her capsule. They really were doing nothing.

"They don't care about you. They think you're weak, they throw you around and don't listen to you. Do they even know about the bullies?"

I looked down.

"Of Course not. How would they not notice the bruises you get? Or why you stay late after school?"

He was right. They never noticed but somehow he did.

"How about all those missions? Davenport messes something up again and expects you to fix it. You have to get everyone there in one piece and tell them what to do. Half of the time you save your siblings from dying, yet they get all the credit."

A tear streamed down my face. Everything was correct.

"And all the good memories you have about them never happened."

My head jolted up. Of course they did, or else I wouldn't have had those memories.

"Davenport is a brilliant scientist. He can do a lot of things, including altering your memories."

"What?" My voice sounded too different, it wasn't even mine anymore.

"But I can take those memories away."

I wanted him to, but what if he's lying? What if this is all a trick.

He grabbed two square looking things that were in a plastic case. He placed them on the sides of my neck and then walked back to his counter. I couldn't do anything but let him continue, I was tied back.

"What are you doing?" I tried to break free of my restraints.

"I'm going to help you."

He came back over to me with yet another shot. Enough with the needles! He pushed it through my neck vein, I began falling into a deep sleep.

**Adam P.O.V.**

Note to self, never underestimate myself. I was free of the collar but the doctors should be at my room any minute. Guess it's time to skip this place! I ran into the door causing it to break in half and fall to the floor. Doctors and nurses that were walking down the hall jumped at the noise and then came running towards me. I shot my heat vision all over the place in hopes of scaring them away. All the women backed off but the men kept running, so I decided to fight them off.

One of the male doctors jumped on top of me but I grabbed his arms and flung him across the room. I shook off the remaining doctors off my body and sprinted to the door that I could see, but I was stopped by someone.

A small looking kid jumped from an air vent in the ceiling and landed on his back right in front of me, then jumped up and smiled.

"Leo!" I was so happy to see him!

"Adam! I'm so glad I found you! Come on we need to get out of here!" Leo said before being dragged by me.

"I know! That's what I'm doing!"

Leo and I were almost at the door with about 30 doctors and nurses following us.

"Adam use your blast wave!" Leo yelled at me over the noise and voices behind us.

"Why?" I screamed back.

"To stop all the people following us! They'll fall down and maybe go unconscious, then we can get out!"

"Oh yeah!" I stopped a few feet from the door and began surging power through my body. Leo ran out the door and the doctors and nurses stopped following us and began running for safety.

I was ready to let it go. The electricity in my body wanted out and I had to let it. I released my blast wave and watched it devour the research center and knock down all of the people in the area. I smiled and ran out to Leo.

"Let's go," Leo said when I got outside.

"Where are we going?'" I asked.

"To find Chase."

**No P.O.V.**

"Hunter, please come show yourself to Colin," Harry called out from the basement.

Chase was sitting in another room connected to the basement when he heard his name. He got up and walked with confidence into the room and stood directly in front of Colin. He knew he had to impress him, of course he did save him.

"I see he is ready," Colin said gesturing to the dark black skinny jeans, black T-shirt, and pure black converse.

"Yes, he should blend in with his surroundings at night. Who will his first target be?"

"I think we will start with the Mayor. Hunter, "Colin said looking at Chase who turned to face him, "You will go to the mansion on 54th street. The Mayor lives there," Colin held up a picture of the Mayor, "I want him dead and on the news by tomorrow."

Chase nodded and went out the door.

As soon as Chase was out of sight Colin began talking, "And you removed all possible good memories about his family?"

"Yes. He only remember anything bad that has happened. And I've made sure to tell him the truth. That his family lies and never cared about him."

"Good, then they shouldn't distract him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chase P.O.V.**

Hatred is the only thing I feel. Hatred for my family, my life, what I thought was happiness. Everything is a blur to me. I don't remember my birthday or most days at school, I only remember Adam throwing me across rooms, Bree picking on me for what bionics I have, and Davenport favoring the others.

All I know for sure is that Harry rescued me from that life. But I don't understand, why did he tell me he wanted me to replace his son? Was that a test? Did he want to see how I react in a situation? Well obviously I beat him up. I just don't understand.

I can't think about any that right now, I have a task to complete. I was only a mile from the mayor's house. He lives around a secured area with many trees, almost like a forest. The trees go about 50 miles out. Running under the tree tops gave me a sense of security for some reason, like if I went back to Harry and Colin I wouldn't be safe. But I don't really have a choice, they've hid a tracker in my skin. They're probably staring at my location on a giant computer screen.

I could see the house, the lights were glowing through all the windows. Why did they want the mayor dead? Did he do something bad? I left the safety of the trees to look through a window. A bright red living room with couches, chairs, a desk with a computer, and a blazing fireplace, I could see the mayor, who had a wife, with another women.

I positioned myself to get a better look, the women had blonde hair and a red dress with heels. The mayor and the women were sitting together on a couch drinking a glass of champagne, when the mayor leaned in for a kiss. The women took it gladly, and it wasn't long before things got gross.

I backed away from the window, ready to do my job when I felt something in the back of neck, where my chip is. Then a robotic voice began talking in my head, but I'm not sure if it was Harry or Colin.

_I want both of them dead. Even the blonde._

How did they know she was here? How did they get into my chip to send me that? Only Mr. Davenport could possibly do that. Why would they want both of them dead? What did she do?

I ignored my thoughts and stood a foot away from the window. My force field was ready to go, already in a small ball to break the window into pieces. I was waiting for the right time. I felt anger and hatred burn through my body. I wanted him dead, but I don't know why. I've always wanted to spare people from death, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Now I'm doing it right now. I know it's wrong but I can't control myself. No is right, I can't let myself think that way. I'm getting rid of the scum of the universe.

The mayor was doing what he does best with the strange woman, then his eyes met mine. His eyes widened as he pulled himself away from the women. Then I let it fly.

**Leo P.O.V.**

"Here Adam I brought you some clean clothes," I reached into my back pack.

Adam happily grabbed them, then looked at me weirdly.

"What?" Why was he looking at me like that?

"Uhh, ever heard of privacy?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be behind this Tree," I said pointing to the tree behind me.

He nodded and I was off. Adam and I left the research station about an hour ago, it was already night time. After about thirty minutes we ran into a forest to hide from anyone looking for us.

"Done!" Adam called.

I left the tree to join Adam in conversation.

"Okay now it's time to look for Chase. Do you have anything to help us?" Adam asked sounding slightly smarter than usual.

"Well I have this," I pulled out the one of Davenports gadgets, "I used this to find you. It searches for high frequencies used in your chips."

"Okay, well turn it on," Adam pointed to it.

I pushed the red that turned it on, "Found him! He's only about a mile away!"

Adam and I both looked at the coordinates. Right when we were about to get going a very loud explosion type sound bursted through the forest.

"Do you think that's him?" Adam asked, slightly scared.

"Only one way to find out," I turned towards the sound which came from the same direction as Chase.

We heard one more loud explosion of some sort, then we began running. Passing each tree was just getting us closer. But the closer we got the worse I felt. I could see smoke and hear screams, none of which were Chase. Once we got to our destination we saw what had caused the first loud noise. The window on the side of the house was shattered all over the ground. Adam and I looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" I asked Adam.

He nodded, we then stepped into the already destroyed house. A champagne bottle was spilled on the floor, pictures were in pieces, furniture tipped over, and a fire already starting from the unwatched fireplace. Then I heard a scream, it sounded female.

"It came from upstairs," Adam said looking at the staircase in the hall.

Adam and I jumped into action, running up the stairs and towards the scream. There was blood, a lot of blood. There was door that was open a crack and inside was the screaming woman. Adam and I carefully stepped closer and closer to the door until we were right in front of it. I placed my hand on the door and opened it fully.

There we saw a dead mayor, a women begging for her life, and Chase standing in front of her with a menacing face. He looked at us and instantly became furious.

"Chase! What did you do?!" I screamed looking at the dead body lying in a pool of blood.

He didn't respond, he just looked down at the women lying on the ground crying. He gave a half smile before using his molecular kinesis to throw her against the wall. Her limp body fell to the ground. Did Chase just kill two people?

"Chase how could you do this?!" I screamed.

Never in a million years did I think Chase would do this. Why did he? Maybe he didn't have a choice.

"Go away." Chase's gruff voice wasn't his own, this can't be him.

It was filled with anger and sadness, and partly confused. We need to help him but I don't know how.

"No Chase, we're staying here and bringing you home."

"You don't understand!" He snapped at us, "I'm scared Leo, I don't understand why I have to do this but if you stay any longer they'll make me kill you too. Not that you don't deserve it."

"Who's they?" Someone was making him do this?

"GO!" He yelled.

I backed away to show I was leaving but when I turned around Adam was gone, then I heard a loud bang behind me. I whipped around to find Chase on the ground and Adam holding a desk chair.

**Davenport P.O.V.**

"Bree, today's the day. You're blood cells are back to normal. You can come out," I said as I walked into the lab.

"Finally!" She shouted with her happy voice.

I walked over to my cyber desk and unlocked her capsule. She stepped out and joined me.

"So what's they plan?" She asked.

"Well I'm thinking," I began but was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing.

I pulled it out of my pocket to view the number, "It's not any number I know."

I was about to decline the call until Bree stopped me," What if it's Adam or Chase? They could have escaped."

She was right, so I decided to answer the call, "Hello?"

_Big D it's me, Leo._

"Leo!" My voice sped through the lab and caught Bree's attention, "Leo where are you?"

_I'm at a gas station about 5 miles in the woods. I have Adam and Chase but you need to hurry._

"Alright we're coming. STAY THERE!" I made sure he heard the last part before I hung up.

"Let's go," I said grabbing Bree's hand.  
"Where are we going?"

"Do get your brothers."

**I'm not sure if it's my best chapter and I'm sorry for not updating. I haven't be having the ideal week. A lot has happened and for a while I needed to cut myself from everything. I will continue to write this story though so no worries.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY for not updating for over 2 weeks. I just couldn't keep writing until I saw the new episode "You posted what!?" I kept freaking out about it because I was so excited that I couldn't write without breaking off into thoughts of what might happen. But I just finished watching it like 2 minutes ago, and may I just say… OH MY GOODNESS! Okay now for the update!**

**Bree P.O.V.**

Davenport's high speed helicopter was terribly quiet. He was concentrated on the sky, everything around us was blue and white. Just clouds and sky, and the occasional bird. I've never seen him like this before, he seemed happy but upset. But he had no reason to be upset, right? We were on our way to rescue Adam and Chase, and bring Leo back home where Tasha was cooking a nice dinner.

"Mr. Davenport are you okay?" I finally asked.

He griped the control to the helicopter and bit his lip before he answered, "I'm not sure Bree."

He continue to stare at the sky and glancing at his computer screen which held the location of Leo, Adam, and Chase. He wouldn't look at me. Something was bothering him and I want to make sure it's gone before we find them.

"Do you want to talk?" I looked at him, hoping he would accept my offer.

"I'm sorry. That's all I can say right now." He seemed so upset, I wouldn't be surprised if he started crying.

"Why are you sorry? You can tell me anything." He has no reason to be sorry, and no reason to not tell me what's bothering him.

"I knew something like this would happen at some point, but I didn't do anything to make sure it didn't."

I had no words. What are you supposed to say? It wasn't his fault but then again, whose fault was it? Adam's for not listening to Chase? Chase for not fighting off the guy? Me for not running to get help instead of fighting? Leo's for having tutoring? Tasha's for not being there?

"Mr. Davenport, you had no idea this would happen. You can't blame yourself," I tried to comfort him but he didn't seem to accept it.

"I didn't help you when you needed help. You all would have been fine if I had kept an eye on you."

I didn't have any time to answer because the GPS began beeping, "They're right under us."

Davenport flew the helicopter down and landed next to a payphone at a gas station. There stood Leo, Adam, and an unconscious Chase in Adam's arms. They boarded the helicopter as Davenport flew into the sky. Adam placed Chase down on the large floor of the helicopter. There were no seats in the back which left Adam and Leo standing.

"What happened to Chase? Why is he dressed in black?" I asked as I struggled to get out of my seat and enter the back with Adam, Leo, and Chase.

"We don't know, but he isn't himself…" Leo said glancing at Chase's limp body.

Once I finally got to the back I asked them to explain.

Leo began talking, "Well I found Adam at a research center," Mr. Davenport swerved the helicopter before getting it back on track.

"He was where!?" Davenport screamed.

"I know and we don't have time for that, we need worry about the fact that Chase has murdered two innocent people!"

My eyes widened and I looked to my brother on the floor. Did he really kill? Why would he do that? Then I saw Chase begin to move

**Chase P.O.V.**

I became conscious in the middle of a conversation about me.

"_I know and we don't have time for that, we need worry about the fact that Chase has murdered two innocent people!"_

Leo's voice echoed through my head before I began to lift myself off the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Adam and Leo Describing something about a mayor and Bree looking at me wide eyed. What does he mean that I killed two innocent people?! Last thing I remember was the last period of school. I saw Leo and he said he had tutoring. Then this.

I seemed to grab everyone's attention and quiet the room. After getting to my feet I felt a terrible pain on the back of my head. My hand found a bump forming. Everyone stared at me, they seemed terrified. Why were they looking at me like that? Why are we on a helicopter? Why am I wearing this? I looked down and saw my all black clothes.

"What's going on?" My voice sounded rough and dark. It wasn't anything I'd heard. It was still my voice, but it wasn't it was a mixture of myself and… Spike.

Everyone jumped back at the voiced of my voice that was no longer mine.

"Someone explain to me what happened," I needed things to be okay. What the heck it going on? I began to feel a weird tingling in my neck where my chip in.

**Bree's P.O.V.**

"Chase do you remember Colin?" Davenport's voice floated from the front of the helicopter.

"No who's C…" Chase's eyes became dark. They were no longer green but a dark brown. He stopped talking and stared at the ground.

"Chase?" I called out to him but he was long gone.

I walked toward him hoping to break him of whatever trance he was in. My hand reached out to touch his arm but once I did his head bounced up and he pushed me to the other side of helicopter causing it to tip. I fell back and Adam helped me up. He looked at me with suck anger.

"Chase! What was that for!?" Just then I super sped towards Chase and kicked my leg under his making him fall on his back and hit his head.

When I got back I was greeted with the sounds of screaming.

"Bree why did you do that!?" Leo looked at me with a worry.

"I don't know! I didn't mean to do it!"

Chase flipped back up and used his molecular kinesis to throw object at me like parachutes and other small things that were around. Then he hurled his force field at me. Adam began to jump in and use his heat vision to wound Chase enough to make him stop but Chase dodged every laser.

"Adam just grab him!" Davenport ordered.

Adam did so and jumped on Chase. He held Chase down but he fought back making the helicopter tip side to side. Chase finally broke free of Adam's arms and did what no one wanted to see. He slammed open the helicopter side door and jumped with nothing but the clothes on him back.

**No P.O.V.**

_**At Colin's hideout**_

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Henry shouted at Colin who was looking through the eyes of Chase and watching the video they had missed.

"What, that we have the girl too?" Colin's lips made a smile as he watched Chase's body defeat his family.

"You can't do that! It'll risk everything!" Henry got more and more angry.

"No it won't, now that she's out of that capsule we have more and more control over her. Soon all she'll be able to do is talk and see what's happening. She'll have now choice but to do what we say."

"Why did you pick her when you could have picked the other boy? You said yourself we were only taking the younger one because he had abilities and another ego where he won't be able to fight back and take back control like the others. All she can do is run and you can't control her fully, they'll figure it out. The older one can fight. She's useless to us."

Colin's eyes carefully watched as Adam and Chase fought, "Because he's damaged goods. He's not smart enough to work with, if we tried to control him his brain would be too stupid to even comprehend what we're doing leaving us with no control.. Even though she can't fight like he can she can get us insight of how things are working. And yes they may figure out that someone is controlling her because she is aware of it. But we will finish this before they find out who. That's why we took the boy first. Because we can control half of him which is this other ego we can make him stay there under our control and his normal self will have no memory of anything."

"I don't like it! You're jeopardizing everything!" Colin stood up from his chair and left the screen to stand in front of Henry.

"I'm jeopardizing everything!? You're the one who can't get over your son! Whenever we grab another person that happens to look like your son you keep them with you until they fight back! Once that happens I need to try and speed up the process and grab control before you can ruin our equipment! Just face it! You're never getting him back and you can't continue to use our soldiers to replace him!"

Colin left Henry sitting in the corner of the room and sat back down at his table, to play the video where he left off. He watched Adam and Chase fighting, then Chase breaking from Adam's grasps. Colin was happy until he saw Chase jump out of the Helicopter.

"HENRY!" Colin screamed.

A sloppy looking Henry stumbled over, "What now, I thought you were done yelling."

Colin took a deep breath, "That machine you made that will take our demands in and try to complete them through him? The one that would keep him out of trouble and away from whoever we wanted? It BACKFIRED!" Colin replayed the video of Chase jumping out of the helicopter before throwing the screen across the room.

**I hope this chapter was good enough to make up for the last one. School is starting so it'll be harder to update but I'll try my best.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's my new chapter. I'm sorry about not updating. I've been having a rough time with school and such so I haven't had time. But this new chapter was really fun to write. I think I'll have one or two more chapters left of this story. I plan to start a Criminal Minds fan fiction soon.**

**Chase P.O.V.**

Free falling in the sky didn't seem like that bad of a way to die. But there's one thing…. I didn't jump off the helicopter, SPIKE DID!

_SPIKE YOU SENT US DOWN A STRAIGHT PATH TO DEATH!_

_**Well sorry Mr. Grumpy-pants but it wasn't my fault…**_

_What do you mean it wasn't your fault? You were the one in control of my body!_

_**But that's the thing, I wasn't in control of your body. **_

_That's ridiculous. It wasn't me because I was stuck in the back of my mind for no reason what-so ever. It had to have been you! I'm not stupid! Who else could push me out of control other than my alter ego who lives in the corner of my mind? And why in the world would you come out anyway, did I need you? NO!_

_**I'm serious! It really wasn't me! You weren't in any danger and you weren't threatened so I had no reason to come out, I had no ability to come out. But something forced me out and you in. Now I have no memory of it. It's like someone else is in control.**_

_Well the last thing I remember is being-_

I had the breath knocked out of me before I could finish my thought. My chest scraped the branch of a tall pine tree. It just then hit me once more, I was about to die. Free falling doesn't sound like just a good way to die anymore. I watched as the forest floor stared me down in my last moments of life. Spike and I were still fighting for control.

_Quit trying to take over!_

_**I'm not trying to it's just happening! I have no control right now!**_

_**That's because I'm the one controlling you**_

A robotic voice that wasn't me began talking. And then I wasn't me. I believed everything he was telling me, and everything he was telling Spike. We were on a mission, a mission to kill Davenport, Leo, and Adam. Only kill Bree if she is noncompliant.

I calculated how far I was from the floor, all the trees were high in the sky, I'd say about a mile left before I met my demise. I didn't want to see it happen I closed my eyes and just listened while hitting tress branches every second.

Wind, birds, screaming. Wait Screaming? Why would I hear screaming? Then I heard it again, "Chase!" My eyes flew open and I realized how close I was to the ground

"Chase!" Adam was shouting my name.

I had no time to turn or to complete my mission, I met with the ground.

**Adam P.O.V.**

"Chase!" My last scream to grab his attention and tell him to grab the rope coming down was nowhere near the scream I let out when I saw him hit the ground. I pulled the string on my parachute and sank down to the ground. Davenport landed the helicopter a few miles away where an open area was and Bree super sped Herself, Leo, and Davenport to the location of Chase and I. I bent down and looked at my limp brother.

Red, sticky blood was running down the side of his head and coating his hair. He has cuts and bruises all over. His black Shirt was soaked in the sticky substance that now seemed to be covering his entire body. Davenport rushed over and put two fingers to his neck.

"Is he okay? Is he still alive?" Leo asked.

"He has a low pulse, I don't think he can he can stand much longer." Davenport sighed, "Bree take Chase to the helicopter then come back and get us."

"Got it." Bree did as she was told and zoomed Chase to the helicopter then came back for us.

Mr. Davenport took the driver seat and brought the helicopter into the sky while Bree, Leo, and I stayed in the back with Chase. Leo had grabbed a first aid kit that was kept on the wall and took out multiple bandages. Bree and I did our best covering his cuts and cleaning up the blood but he was losing blood fast.

"What are we going to do?" Bree broke the silence.

Davenport sighed, "We're going back to the house so I can figure this out."

**No P.O.V.**

**In Colin Hideout.**

"You're done! I can't stand this! You think you're some genius but you're not!" Colin shouted at Henry who was backing away slowly.

The small shack that they were hidden in that held one door left little room to run. Colin held a gun pointed sat Henry who was trying his best to reason with Colin.

"Come on Colin, you wouldn't kill your own brother would you?"

Colin showed no sign of stopping, "No, but you aren't my brother anymore are you? Not since you ruined my chance at ruling this world!"

Colin let out a smirk before aiming the gun at Henry's gut.

"Please Colin! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Yes I do. I'm not stupid like you," Colin took a step closer, "We're in the middle of the woods, no one will hear the gun shot… or your scream."

A big grin swept across Colin's face. He took his last step towards Henry, his gun against Henry's gut. A single tear drop fell from his face before the bullet ripped through his skin and left him in pain and agony on the floor of a dirty shack.

"Now to finish what you started," Colin headed to his now broken computer screen and pulled up the program he was using to control Chase, and soon Bree. He's now stuck controlling them manually.

**Davenport P.O.V.**

When we got back to the house I rushed everyone down to the lab. Adam and Bree entered their capsule and Leo helped me put Chase in his. Aside from his cuts and bruises and the large gash on the side of his head, he seemed peaceful.

I locked their capsules and began healing Chase as best I could. His internal damage was healed but the blood loss was too much. I began checking Adam and Bree's blood and internal organs for any signs of anything out of order, like something that made Bree do what she did. Meanwhile I took Chase out of his capsule and laid him on a desk, I put a pair of bionic cancelling hand cuffs one him in case he woke and wasn't himself and began cleaning up the blood.

Seeing myself put these hand cuffs on Chase, my son, it seemed so wrong. He didn't deserve this, whoever is doing this to him deserves this. Once I finished cleaning up the blood I fixed up the gash on his head and stitched it up. The stitched weren't noticeable so I didn't worry about looks.

Once I finished I check Adam and Bree's stats, but what I found scared me more than I was before

"Bree there's something unusual in here. You're chip has something connected to it…" I said stunned.

Bree looked at me confused but before we could say anything else about the matter, Chase's eyes shot open.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright so I got a request for how the story to continue. Also if you guys could give me ideas for my next fan fic? I'm pretty sure I'm going to do a Criminal minds one, but Lab Rats will be back! Also this site is being really weird, at least for me. It wouldn't let me see any of my reviews for the last chapter so I had to go onto my email and see them that way. Anyone else experiencing this?**

**Also I only decided to update today because it's just a simple filler leading up to a big, and hopefully long ending! So don't forget.**

**Now to a review I received….**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul, I TOTALLY AGREE! Such a big cliffy, I actually thought I might lose Reid! But BLAKEEEEE!**

**Okay now for the update, thank you vampirehunter555 for your idea. I will try my very best to put it in but I'm not sure how well I can. If I can fit it in I'll do it.**

**Chase P.O.V.**

'_**Rebooting, may take up to 10 minutes…'**_

"Bree there's something unusual in here…"

_**Chase! Hurry up! You're in control! You need to warn them!**_

My head was spinning. I thought I was dead? I kind of wish I was. I feel like I was hit by a bus but worse, which is what I should expect after falling from that high. If I wasn't bionic, I would be in a grave. I could here Davenport telling something to Bree about her chip, then I heard that voice, then I heard Spike. It's all too much…

_**Come on Chase! You can do! I don't want to die any less than you do!**_

_Die? I though Davenport saved us?_

_**But a lot of blood was lost and if this thing that controlling us gets his way, we won't be able to gain that blood back.**_

_But I'm bionic, did you forget that part? My blood cells will multiply faster that a regular humans._

_**Not when you are being controlled by someone who won't let you in your capsule to heal, the more he makes you do, the closer we get to death**_

'_**9 Minutes remaining until reboot…'**_

_Oh god…..  
_

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up. I looked around to see Adam and Bree in their capsules, Leo on the other side of the room, and Davenport at his cyber desk. They all looked terrified. But they had no reason to be afraid. It must have been something that robot voice did. But something it didn't know if that I can search deep in my chip and find memories if I knew the date, day, year, and hour.

I found the last thing I had a memory of, and realized what I had done. When I pushed away the memory I became aware of the pain on the said of my head. I attempted to bring my right hand to the ache but realized I was cuffed. Bionic cancelling handcuffs. I was so dangerous my family couldn't even trust me.

"Chase?" Mr. Davenport slowly walked over to me and talking to me in a soothing voice, "How are you feeling?"

"You have to stop him," I stared at the ground unable to look at my family.

I tried to kill them, I already killed two people. I couldn't stand to look at them and see their disappointed expressions which I knew they all had deep inside them.

"Stop who?" Bree said coming out of her capsule.

"Bree you need to stay in there, I'm not done checking your chip." Davenport warned her.

"Come on Big D, just let her be," Leo said from the other side of the room while walking over with Adam.

"Colin…" I started which obviously got all of their attention because I hadn't remembered him before, "He's controlling me and Spike. He's using Spike to push me back into my mind and take control of him because it's easier. There's this little voice inside my head that's not Spike, and I have 9 minutes until I'm…. not me anymore."

'_**8 minutes remaining…'**_

"Make that 8 minutes…" I sighed.

"Wait so Colin has been controlling you this whole time? Do you remember how?" Davenport rushed Bree into her capsule and asked in a more work like tone.

"I can try."

"Good," he said pushing Adam into his capsule," I need you to hurry!"

I began searching the memories in my chip. Days at school, birthdays, the day we met Leo, then the day we were kidnapped, when Henry made me pretend to be Keegan, then the day it happened."

"I got it, Colin told me I was going to be Hunter, his warrior." After finishing one sentence everyone became worried, "He put something in my chip and I was forced by this computer voice to do whatever it said, and the first it said was to killer the mayor, then I was told to kill the women he was with," The facial expressions changed from worried terrified, "Then the next mission I received was on the helicopter, I had to kill Adam, Leo and you."

'_**5 minutes remaining…'**_

I stopped and my breathing became fast, "I have 5 minutes…"

"Wait why not Bree?" Davenport said grabbed me and helping me into my capsule, "She has something on her chip too, was he trying to control her too?"

He shut the door and went to lock all three, "Yes, I was only supposed to kill her if she wouldn't come with me and help with the ultimate mission."

"What was the ultimate mission?" Davenport turned something on that was scanning us and an alarm went on when it detected the object one mine and Bree's chip.

"To help Colin rule the world."


End file.
